Charlie Wilcox
Charlie Wilcox is one of the two main protagonists in the film Suburban Commando, the other being Shep Ramsey. He is portrayed by Christopher Lloyd who also played Dr. Emmett Brown in the Back to the Future trilogy. Personality Charlie was at first, chicken-hearted and had low self esteem because he was frightened of the consequences of his actions if he tried to be brave. After Shep came to visit, Charlie became more lion-hearted and even risked his life to help his new friend. Biography Charlie was an architect who lived with his wife Jenny and his two children Theresa and Mark. He was a man with many troubles, including some high speed punk drivers and an annoying traffic lights that never changed at the right time and always made him late. After being unable to get a raise from his boss Adrian Beltz, a disappointed Charlie returns home to find that his hobby shed has been converted into a rentable apartment by his wife as finances were low in paying the bills. A mysterious lodger comes to rent the apartment named Shep Ramsey. Shep's appearance and behavior makes Charlie nervous and he begins to spy on his guest. He soon discovers Shep's advanced equipment and experiments with it, not knowing that Shep is really an interstellar warrior who saves planets and that the power sources are traceable. It's whereabouts are now being tracked by Suitor's men who sent two intergalactic bounty hunters to Earth. After saving his son's life from the punk drivers, Charlie starts to respect Shep more. Shep confronts Charlie about his mistake of turning on his equipment and he in turn helps Shep to find some simian crystals that he needs to repair his spaceship to return home. While they retrieve them from his boss' office, the bounty hunters find them, but Shep defeats them and they return to repair the ship. Charlie returns home at the request of Shep to see if any of his devices have been left behind at the apartment. He finds his door open and calls out to his family. They rush to him followed by a dark and sinister man named General Suitor who was Shep's arch-nemesis from across the galaxy, whom he had assumed was dead. Knowing Charlie's association with Shep, Suitor takes him and his family hostage forcing him to lead him to the warrior. He takes them to the abandoned club where Shep's spaceship landed and regretfully lets Suitor in. After Shep surrenders and Suitor lets the family go, Charlie finds his courage and decides to go back and help his friend. He drives into the bar and confronts Suitor and injures him by using part of Shep's high tech suit to crush his crotch. Suitor then turns into a berserk reptilian alien and knocks Charlie out unconscious. Unknown to Charlie, Shep had set his spaceship to self destruct so after stunning Suitor with some electric wires, he carries Charlie out before the bar explodes which kills Suitor who was still inside. Charlie wakes up and Shep and the family commemorate him for his bravery. Charlie confronts his boss and tells him he is tired of being taken for granted and never shown any gratitude, even hitting Beltz in the head with a set of blue prints before finally quitting. After all his experiences, Charlie has become more bolder and solves his final problem by using one of Shep's weapons to destroy the annoying set of traffic lights and receives cheers from the other motorists. Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Successful